Poor Life Choices
by RegalQueenSwan
Summary: The Swan and Mills families have a history shaped by tragedy and hatred. This is the story of the two youngest members of those families falling in love. There is quite a bit of CaptainSwan and Outlawqueen but this is a SwanQueen story. High School AU with no magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

Emma strolled into her first AP chemistry class of the year with all the beauty and grace of a swan. "Sorry I'm late…car problems" she says giving the professor the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Just take a seat and let's not make this a habit" the professor mumbles.

Emma looks around and notices that her friends are already paired up. Ruby and Mulan share a lab table towards the back and she can see that Killian has paired up with one of his many minions, Smee. She glares at Killian for not saving her a seat since their morning back seat escapade is the reason she's late. He simply shrugs his shoulders and throws her an apologetic look. Looking around, the only seat available is with a vaguely familiar brunette sitting directly front and center of the classroom. Emma rolls her eyes and trudges over to the empty seat tossing her stuff down with an annoyed sigh.

The brunette turns and glares at the blond for the disruption and then continues to scrawl notes from the lecture. Emma stares at the brown haired girl; immediately awe struck by her beauty. She can't pull her eyes away from the thick brown locks flowing down the girls back and has to resist the urge to run her fingers through them.

She leans over and whispers to the girl, "I'm Emma. Hope you don't mind if I sit here."

The girl turns from her notes and glares at Emma once again, "I know who you are and it would seem I don't have a choice in the matter considering all the other seats are taken." Emma simply rolls her eyes at the girl, leans back in her chair and throws her boots up on the table to wait out the rest of the period.

The rest of the class goes off without issue, both girls successfully ignoring each other. Right before the bell rings the professor turns from the board to address the class, "I hope you all have chosen your seats wisely because your current seat mates will be your lab partners for the remainder of the school year. As you know, in order to get AP credit in this course you we will be required to submit a project with your partner at the end of the year. I recommend you start working on it now as it counts for 25% of your grade." With that, the bell rings and all of the students hustles towards the exit.

Emma grabs her leather jacket and turns towards the brunette with a smirk on her face, "I guess you're stuck with me."

"So it would seem" says the feisty brunette as she rushes past her lab partner.

Emma rushes out of the class after the brunette throwing her hand up towards her friends; indicating she'd just be a minute.

Finally catching up to the girl she says, "You know you're going to have to tell me your name at some point… we are _partners_ after all"

The girl turns and gives Emma her now familiar glare, "I'm Regina Mills and I'm perfectly capable of completing this project without you Miss Swan."

Emma's eyebrows shoot up, "Regina Mills as in Zelena Mills' little sister? You're just a kid! What the hell are you doing in AP chem?"

Regina rolls her eyes at the blond and places her hands on her petite hips, "I may have skipped a grade but I'm hardly a kid! Besides plenty of sophomores take AP courses!" Emma snorted at the girl, "Actually kid they don't, especially sophomores fresh out of junior high. You're literally the only one." Stepping in to Emma's personal space Regina snarled, "I think the better question is what are you doing in AP Chemistry? This course is for college credit and we all know you Swans don't make it out of high school!" Several emotions cross Emma's face at this comment starting at hurt and shame and ending in anger.

Emma's face turns red with rage but before she can say anything Killian drapes his arm around her shoulder placing a quick peck on her cheek. "Everything alright over here love?" he says throwing a warning glance towards the brunette.

Emma takes a deep calming breath and leans into Killian, "yeah everything's fine". She grabs Killian's hand and turns away throwing a "see you around kid" over her shoulder as she stalks away.

* * *

Emma's bright green eyes were drawn to Regina's honey golden ones the moment she stepped into the crowded cafeteria. Again Emma couldn't help but notice the girl's beauty. Her olive skin was flawless and her mouth was inviting with full pouty lips. Emma couldn't understand why she was so drawn to the infuriating girl especially considering who she was. The only locked eyes for moment before Regina returned to her conversation but in that moment Emma thought she saw a flicker of regret. Granting one last look over her shoulder at the beauty, Emma headed into the senior lounge. Immediately she spots her crew in the far corner. She approached and plopped down in Killian's lap as the group listened to Ruby outline her plans for the weekend.

"It's all set. Granny won't be back until late Sunday so I've got the place to myself. You guys bring the booze and some snacks and I'll take care of everything else. Let's keep it small this time though…just us! Last time things got way out of hand and granny grounded me for a month!" Everyone nodded in agreement eyes glistening over at the memory of Ruby's last party.

Mulan broke Emma out of her reverie asking, "Who's your new lab partner? I haven't seen her in any of our other classes."

Emma rolled her eyes at the mention of the girl. "Her name's Regina. She's a freshman or technically I sophomore I guess but get this… she's Zelena's little sister!"

Ruby and Mulan's eyes widened while Killian's grip around her waist tightened. "Maybe Mr. Hopper will let you switch partners. Smee will partner with the girl if I tell him to." Killian suggested.

"Nah it's fine I can handle it…she's just a kid and she doesn't seem to be anything like her witch of a sister."

Just then the witch in question wandered into the senior lounge followed by her brainless primate buddies. Never one to miss out on causing drama, upon spotting Emma the girl immediately sauntered over in her too short skirt and too high heels.

"Well if isn't Emma Swan and her band of social misfits. How's that loser brother of yours?" Zelena spit out with venom.

"Who the hell you calling a misfit you psychotic bitch?" Ruby growled ready to pounce on the red head. Zelena merely smiled at the girl knowing her bark was worse than her bite.

Emma jumped from Killian's lap and into Zelena's personal space "Cool it Ruby let's try not to get expelled on the first day of school." Emma said while glaring at the witch. "August is just fine no thanks to you. He's moved on with his life and I suggest you do the same!". Killian tried to pull Emma away before things got too heated knowing nothing good would come of this situation.

Just as Emma began to back away Zelena growled, "Well I hope the drunk has learned his lesson. He got everything he deserved!" With that Emma swirled around and delivered a crushing right hook directly to the wicked witch's face.

* * *

Both Emma and Zelena sat in Principal Ghorm's office in silence awaiting their fate. The pixie like woman frowned at both girls, her face a mix of anger and disappointment.

"As you both know this school has a zero tolerance policy on violence. However, considering your sensitive history I'm not going to expel either of you but this needs to end now."

Zelena's mouth opened in astonishment, "But she attacked me and she should she be punished!".

Principal Ghorm raised an eyebrow at the girl, "And if I understand the situation correctly you instigated the entire ordeal by seeking out and harassing Miss Swan." At that, Zelena crossed hers arms and leaned back into her chair defeated.

"As I was saying, I expect both of you to be on your best behavior for the remainder of the schoolyear. You will leave the past behind you and move forward amicably or you will both be expelled. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" both girls said in unison.

"Great!" Principle Ghorm exclaimed plastering on her insincere smile. "You're dismissed and I don't want to see either of you in my office again."

Still in a rage heading towards her battered yellow bug Emma heard someone call her name timidly. She turned to see Regine staring up at her with her books clutched tightly to her chest.

"What do you want?" Emma spat at the girl. "You come to finish what your sister started?"

Regina looked at her apologetically before a smile spread across her face, "No of course not. I saw what you did to Zelena's face and I have no doubt she deserved it. I actually wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I was just really nervous about taking courses with seniors and I wasn't exactly thrilled about getting stuck with you." Emma scoffed at her and Regina grimaced, "I didn't mean it like that! Like I said, I know who you are and I know what went down with our siblings and I figured you'd hate me by association." Regina searched Emma's face for any sign of forgiveness finding none. "Look I really need to pass this class so I'd like to start fresh." Regina held out her hand and Emma grabbed it in a firm shake admiring the girl's soft skin and perfectly manicured nails.

Emma reluctantly let go of Regina's hand as a yellow Corvette pulled up next to them. "You ready to go babe?" Robin Locksley shouted over the loud music.

Regina headed towards the vehicle stopping to rip a slip of paper from one of her notebooks. "This is my cell number. Call or text me sometime this weekend. Perhaps we can get together and work on ideas for our project?" Regina smiled hopefully.

"Whatever kid" Emma replied snatching the paper from the girl. Regina rolled her eyes and hopped into the passenger side of the vehicle leaning over to greet her boyfriend with a kiss. Emma stared after them as they sped out of the parking lot immediately entering the girl's number in her cell once they were out of sight. "This should be interesting" she thought to herself as she climbed into her bug and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bright an early the next morning Cora Mills stormed into Principal Ghorm's office "Did you see what that animal did to my daughter's face? She attacked her and I won't stand for it! I want her expelled immediately." With a deep sigh, Principal Ghorm turned from her laptop to face Cora "Please have seat Mrs. Mills so we may discuss this."

"There is nothing to discuss. Not only did that animal attack Zelena but one of your incompetent staff members has paired that low life imbecile with Regina in AP chemistry! My daughter's future is at stake. I know the schools policy on violence. I want her gone!"

"Mrs. Mills are you aware of our school's policy on bullying? Here at Storybrooke Preparatory Academy we believe that bullying is just as harmful to students as violence and so we have developed a zero-tolerance policy on harassment. Any student found to have engaged in or encouraged bullying is subject to expulsion." Principal Ghorm clasped her hands on her desk and leaned back with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"What does that have to do with my daughter being assaulted?" Cora questioned with an air of superiority.

"The footage from the senior lounge security cameras clearly indicate that your daughter was the aggressor. Considering the delicate situation, I've elected to give both girls a reprieve from their behavior. I have advised them to leave the past in the past and move on. I suggest you do the same." Cora huffed and turned to storm from the office. "Oh and Mrs. Mills that low life imbecile is on her way to becoming the class valedictorian."

Zelena followed after her mother as she stormed from the principal's office. "Well mother what happened? Did you take care of the situation?" Cora whirled around in rage causing Zelena to halt in her tracks.

"It seems my dear daughter that I wasn't given accurate information. You told me you were assaulted and I come here to find out that you were the aggressor. You could have been expelled! How dare you humiliate me like this! You've brought enough shame to this family and I won't stand for it. Get to class. I'll deal with you when you get home." With that Cora stormed from the building leaving a teary eyed and embarrassed Zelena in her wake.

* * *

The rest of the week passed without incident. Zelena and Emma avoided each like the plague neither girl wanting to risk another trip to Ghorm's office. Though Emma hated to admit it, the highlight of her week had been her classes with the beautiful brunette. Turns out Regina was nothing like her sister or her mother for that matter. Sure, she was feisty and guarded but she was also very kind and by far one of the most intelligent people Emma has ever met. Things between them had gone much smoother the rest of the week with the brunette seeming to come out of her shell. In class both girls challenged and encouraged each other and a tentative friendship began to blossom.

"I've started researching and I've prepared several outlines for potential projects. Perhaps you can come over this evening to review them with me!" Regina smiled hesitantly as she and Emma exited their final chemistry class of the week. Emma looked at the girl in awe "Wow! You're a huge nerd. It's the first week of school kid. Simmer down! We've got all year to work on this project. Besides I've got plans…it's Friday night." Regina looked at her dejectedly and began to walk away trying to hide the hurt on her face. Emma grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Come on lighten up I was just kidding but I am busy tonight." Emma glanced over Regina's shoulder to see Robin sneering in their direction, tapping his foot impatiently." I'm sure you and Robin have plans tonight anyway. I'd hate to keep you away from your true love over there." Regina cringed visibly,"Robin has to attend a function with his parents this evening and he's not my true love. We only started seeing each other this past summer. I'll email you my notes. Have a good weekend Emma."

Emma grabbed Regina's arm before she could walk away."How about you come to my place on Saturday around noon? We can have lunch and go over your notes." Truly Emma had no desire to set foot into the Mills mansion so she hoped the girl would accept the compromise.

Regina nodded affirmatively with a hint of a smile, "I suppose that's acceptable."

"Great I'll see you then kid!"

Regina rolled her eyes at the nickname and strolled off to meet Robin who was waiting to walk her to her next period.

"Geez that girl's got major attitude" Ruby says walking up next to Emma.

"Nah she's just high strung and a bit of an overachiever" Emma says with a fond smile. "Hey how about we get out of here and get some stuff for the party tonight?" Emma asks whipping out and waving her fake ID. Ruby gives her a knowing smile and heads for the exit.

* * *

That night Emma tried to tiptoe past her parents who were snuggled up on the couch watching some fairytale show on television. Just as she reached the door her mother paused the show and turned to Emma "Where are you headed sweetheart?"

"I told you mom. Ruby is having a couple of friends over. I'll be home before curfew."

Mary-Margaret and David shared a nervous glance, "Will there be drugs and alcohol at this party?" David asked.

"Come on guys…of course not! It's just a small get together probably just me, Ruby and Mulan. We'll play some video games and watch a few movies. That's it. Can I go now?" David and Mary-Margaret shared another concerned glance "Of course dear. Have fun and be safe." With that Emma ran from the apartment to her Bug off to pick up Mulan.

As Emma and Mulan pulled up to Ruby's place their eyes widened in shock.

"I thought we were keeping things small" Mulan states hopping out of the car and eyeing the vehicles lined up down the street.

"Well I know Killian invited a few guys from the sailing team. I guess things kind of blew up from there" Emma laughs. The girls wind their way through the crowd heading towards the kitchen to grab themselves a drink. There they find Ruby taking body shots off her girl of the week, Dorothy. Emma grabs a beer from the cooler and watches as her friend licks tequila and salt from the girl's body. For a brief moment, she imagines herself running her tongue over Regina's soft flesh. She snaps out of it almost immediately not knowing why the image even popped into her head.

"Enjoying the show Swan?" Killian whispers in her ear as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Actually I am" Emma says suggestively leaning into Killian.

"Well I bet I can find you a better source of entertainment love" Killian says dragging Emma towards the bedrooms.

As they usually do at these parties, the couple heads towards Ruby's bedroom only to find it already occupied. Emma stares in disbelief as she spots Marian knelt before Robin with his hands tangled in her hair. Robin looks up from the girl while continuing to thrust her head in rhythm to his pleasure. "Care to join us Swan?" he smirks. "Fuck you mate" Killian yells slamming the door while dragging a speechless Emma away.

Killian pulls a dazed Emma into Granny's bedroom and closes the door immediately pushing Emma's body up against the door and swallowing her mouth in a sloppy kiss. Killian begins to lick a trail down Emma's neck pausing to suck at her pulse point. He pushes Emma's leather jacket over her shoulders letting it fall to the floor as he pull on the hem of her white tank top. Emma grabs his hands stopping him.

"Can you believe that asshole!" she screams snapping out of her haze and pushing off the door.

"He's a prick but he was only kidding around love" Killian say impatiently. Again he reaches for them hem of Emma's tank top moving quickly to pull it over her head. He gropes Emma's breasts with both hands stroking hardened nipples with his thumbs hoping to pull the blonde back into the moment.

"No not that. He's dating Regina but he's in there screwing around with Marion. What an asshole! She doesn't deserve that. She's a sweet kid." Emma huffs and begins to pace the floor.

"Since when do you care about anyone in the Mills family" Killian sighs and throws himself on Granny's bed. Emma pauses in her pacing "I don't care about them... but she's different."

"Okay then tomorrow you tell her that her boyfriend's a cheating prick now come to bed" he says patting that spot on the mattress next to him.

"What! No! She'll be devastated I don't want to hurt her. God I don't know what to do." The thought of causing Regina any pain nauseated the blonde but she knew she couldn't let Robin get away with what he was doing to her. "I need a drink." Emma pulls on her tank, grabs her jacket from the floor and leaves the room slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Emma wakes with a splitting headache instantly regretting the choice to spend the evening taking Fireball shots with Mulan and Ruby. She rolls over to check the time on her phone and notices there are several missed calls and messages from Killian which she promptly elects to ignore. It's ten o'clock and she only has a few hours before Regina shows up to start on their project. The thought of seeing the beautiful brunette both invigorates and terrifies the blond. She knows she has to tell Regina about what she saw last night but she isn't sure their tentative friendship can handle the blow. She nervously shoots Regina a quick text to try and gauge her mood.

 **Emma:** _Hey Kid r we still on for noon_

 **Regina:** _Of course. I'm really looking forward to it. I can't wait to get your input on the project_

 **Emma:** _U would b looking forward to school work on a Saturday_

 **Regina:** _I also really need to get out of the house. Things have been kind of...tense_

 **Emma:** _I'm srry. Want to tlk about it_

 **Regina:** _Thank you Emma but I don't want to be a burden_

 **Emma:** _U will NEVER be a burden to me_

 **Regina:** _That's sweet_

 **Emma:** _I mean it_

 **Regina:** _I know...I'll see you in a couple hours_

 **Emma:** _C U later and bring your appetite I'm making my famous grilled cheese_

Regina seemed to be in a good enough mood but something was clearly bothering her. Emma hated that she had to cause the girl any more pain. She rolled out of bed to start her day deciding to head to the kitchen for water and pain meds before taking a shower. Entering the kitchen, she rolls her eyes spotting her family sitting around the breakfast table. She could tell by the looks on their faces that she was in trouble.

"Morning mom, dad, August what are you guys up to?" she smiles hopefully.

Her dad skips right to the point, "Mulan's parents called this morning. Apparently they found their daughter in a pool of her own vomit and they wanted to make sure you were okay. Were you drinking last night Emma? Your car is out front, did you drive yourself home? Are you trying to end up just like your brother?"

"David!" Her mother scolds as August sinks lower into his chair.

"No Snow, we have to stop this now! She's seventeen years old and she has no business drinking! I'm the sheriff for God's sake, I can't have another kid going around drinking and driving! Hasn't this family suffered enough! We can't go through this again," David glared at his daughter with hurt and anger reflected in his eyes.

"Emma, sweetie , what your father is trying to say is we are worried about you. You have a bright future ahead of you and we don't want to see you throw it away. We know you're a good girl and we thought we could trust you to be responsible. You betrayed that trust last night and you'll have to earn that back. No more lies. No more drinking and no more trouble. Got it?"

Emma bows her head and runs her fingers through her hair. "I got it and I am sorry. It won't happen again. The party got a little out of control last night and Killian and I had a fight. I got carried away with the drinking. I know better…I do. I'm really focused on school this year and I want to make you guys proud. In fact, I have a classmate coming over in a few hours to work on an end of the year project." Emma glances up at her parents apologetically hoping the news of her scholastic dedication has softened the blow.

"Don't be a disappointment" David says looking pointedly at August before storming from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry kids. Your father means well and he just wants what's best for you. He loves you…both of you very much." Snow rose from the table and began to follow after her husband before looking over her shoulder, "Oh and Emma you're grounded."

Emma groaned and sunk into the seat opposite her brother accepting her much deserved punishment.

"Here" August says sliding his coffee over to his little sister "looks like you need this more than I do."

"Thanks" Emma says before taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"You know you really are an idiot."

"Oh God not you too. I get it all right. I messed up. It won't happen again."

"Let's hope it doesn't. Dad's right, you don't want to end up like me."

"Come on August it was a terrible accident but it wasn't all your fault. Your wicked witch of a girlfriend practically forced you to get behind the wheel that night because she was too drunk to drive herself. Everyone there that night says the same thing." Emma reached across the table grabbing her brother's hand.

"I know Zelena and I know how she can be. She's always placing the blame on others and never taking responsibility for her actions, you are not the only one to blame for what happened," Emma pleaded trying to ease her brother's burden.

"That's true but it was my choice Emma and I made the wrong one. No one forced me to do anything. People were hurt because of me and it's not something I take lightly. Jefferson will never recover from the brain damaged he suffered. The guy has gone completely mad and he's going to spend the rest of his life institutionalized. Zelena was in a coma for weeks and she barely pulled through. Despite her flaws, I loved... love her and I almost lost her that night!" He paused gathering his thoughts. "And look at me, I'm nineteen years old and I live in my parent's my basement. I'll never walk without this cane again. My heads so messed up I can't even pass the GED exam and I can barely hold down a job washing dishes at the diner. I have no future. One poor choice ruined my life and I don't want to see you make the same mistakes. Our parents have sacrificed so much for us so we could have a better life and I threw it all away. You're this family's last hope, our savior, don't mess it up!" With that, August grabbed his cane and limped from the kitchen, leaving his sister alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 **Two Years Ago**

 _"_ _Come on darling, please" Zelena pleaded batting her baby blue eyes at August. "We're out of booze and you promised me a good time tonight!" she slurred, the alcohol affecting her speech. "I could be at the club's summer gala with my parents but you convinced me to come and slum it with you and your friends. I want more rum and I want it now."_

 _She leaned into August on the couch easing her hand up his thigh, seeking out his hardness while placing tender kisses to his neck. "Please darling do it for me" she purred._

 _"_ _Zelena I've have had just as much to drink as everyone else here. I can barely walk much less drive," August pleaded._

 _"_ _Oh come on your dad's the sheriff. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like you'll get into any real trouble if you're caught"_

 _"_ _Lena it's not a good idea. Besides I can make sure you still have a good time without alcohol," He smiled suggestively grabbing her waist and pulling her into his lap._

 _Zelena withdrew herself from August's body immediately. "Fine, I'm sure Walsh would be happy to do whatever I want. I'll just go find him", she said rising from the couch._

 _August felt his groin twitch at the loss of her touch and sighed, "Fine I'll go". He knew it was a bad decision but he couldn't stand the thought of losing his girlfriend._

 _"_ _Great," Zelena exclaimed, happy to be getting her way. "I'll just grab Jefferson and we'll be on our way."_

 _"_ _What? You guys aren't coming! I'll be right back."_

 _"_ _Don't be ridiculous darling! You need my credit card and Jefferson's refined taste. We certainly can't trust you do this alone" Zelena mocked looking down her nose at her boyfriend._

 _"_ _Fine Princess," August sighed "let's go."_

 _The group climbed into August's beat up old Chevy, happy that their party wasn't doomed to end before midnight. August fumbled with his keys dropping them several times before he was able to start the engine. He backed down the driveway slowly, careful to miss the other cars and the mailbox at the end of the drive. He steadily began the journey towards the liquor store across town known to sell to minors. With his vision blurred, August struggled to keep the car in one lane despite driving at an extremely slow pace._

 _Zelena sighed impatiently, "Could you speed up a little? My buzz is already wearing off"_

 _Jefferson popped his head between the two front seats, his breath reeking of alcohol, "Yeah we'd like to get there some time this century!"_

 _August pressed down on the gas a little to appease his friends. He looked over his shoulder at his inebriated friend, "Happy? Now sit back and put you seatbelt on. We'll get there when we get there." He continued to glare at the boy waiting for him to comply with his request._

 _Jefferson rolled his eyes while moving back in his seat. At Zelena's ear piercing scream, August turned back to see the headlights coming directly towards them. The last thing he remembered before impact was the blinding light and the screams of his friends._

 _Then everything went black._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Regina didn't sleep well at all that night, excitement for her day with Emma consumed her. She awoke Saturday feeling groggy while images of the blonde lingered in her mind. Thoughts of blonde curls and dimpled smiles stirred feelings in Regina that she hadn't felt for anyone, not even her first boyfriend Robin. Regina knew that this was more than just admiration for the blonde's beauty. This was definitely an attraction but what she could do about it? Emma was with Killian and she was with Robin. She shook the indecent thoughts from her mind and rose to start her day.

The first thing Regina noticed upon entering the dining room for breakfast was her sister's conspicuous absence from the table. Just as she was about to question her parents she noticed the girl on her hands and knees scrubbing the grout on tiled kitchen floor. She took her seat quietly and looked pleadingly to her father for an explanation.

"Cora dear I think Zelena has learned her lesson. Won't you let her join us for breakfast?"

Cora placed her fork down gently and glared at both Regina and Henry. "I'll say when she has learned her lesson. If she insists upon behaving like a commoner I will continue to treat her as such!" She picked up her coffee mug daring either of them to challenge her.

"Very well dear," Henry said the defeat clear in his voice.

Reveling in her victory Cora looked to her other daughter, "What are your plans for the day Regina?"

"I told you mother I have a study group." Regina replied timidly never looking up from her breakfast plate.

"Ah yes with the Swan girl. I can't believe you're being forced to work with that low life. She's only going to bring you down dear." You could feel the tension in the air rising at her mother's words.

"Emma's actually quite smart mother and we work well together. You don't have to worry about her compromising my work."

"Well isn't that lovely. Why is that you can't complete this project here or at the school library?"

"We need to focus mother and the school library has too many distractions. Emma invited me to her home and I didn't want to be rude." Regina finally looked up from her plate daring a glance at her mother. If looks killed everyone within a one mile radius would be dead. Cora Mills was not happy and that meant that no one else could be.

Sensing his daughter's impending doom Henry finally spoke up, "Cora how are things at the office? How is the Locksley case going?" The distraction worked and Cora's face lit up at the opportunity to discuss her favorite subject, herself.

Breakfast continued without incident as Cora spoke animatedly about the details of Locksley case. Cora's law firm was representing Locksley Investment and Holdings in a class action suit. The rumor was the financial investment firm had embezzled millions from various pension and retirements plans, a classic Ponzi scheme.

* * *

After breakfast Regina's parent went their separate ways, her mother off to the country club and her father to tend to his garden. Once her parent were gone Regina quickly ran to her sister. She dropped to her knees and embraced her sobbing sister.

"I'm so sorry Lena. Do you want me to help you finish up? It'll go a lot faster that way." While Zelena wasn't exactly her favorite person, Regina hated to see their mother treat her this way.

Zelena pulled back from her sister's embrace, "It's okay sis. Mother would have my head if she knew I had you scrubbing floors."

"Nonsense she's at the club and daddy won't tell. Hand me a sponge."

The girls worked in silence for several moments before Regina's curiosity got the best of her. "Lena?", she asked quietly.

"Get back to work Regina. We have to finish before she gets home."

"Why is mother being so hard on you? You've been in trouble at school before and she's never been this upset with you?"

Zelena sighed and dropped her sponge, "It's simple really. Mother hates me. Always has and she always will!"

"That's not true. She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't approve of your behavior. Why can't you just be good?"

Zelena smiled at her sister's innocence. "It's not that simple Little One. She will never approve of me because she can't stand what I represent. I will never be more than her little red-headed bastard. When I was little I tried so hard to gain her love. I did everything she asked of me and it was never enough. Eventually I decided to start doing what makes me happy." Regina moved closer to wipe the tears from her sister's eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"Don't be silly. You being born was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. She's so focused on controlling you she hardly remembers I exist. You are everything she's ever wanted. Your father gave her the life she's always wanted. You're insanely smart, obedient and beautiful…perfect really. I don't know what I'd do without you Little One." Zelena leaned over to give her sister a peck on the cheek, "now let's get back to it."

Zelena picked up her sponge and resumed her scrubbing. "So what's up with you and Emma? You guys seem awfully chummy."

Regina blushed, "I really like her Lena. She's been really kind to me, she's so much fun to be around and… she's beautiful." Regina held her breathe awaiting her sister's reply.

"Hmm sounds like you more than like her. That sounds like a crush to me. I can't blame you, those Swans are awfully charming." Zelena's eyes glossed over at the memories of her time with August.

"Wait! What about Robin? Oh God…what about mother?" Zelena slid over grabbing her sister's shoulders, "She may actually kill you Regina! You can't get involved with that girl. Mother will never allow it!"

"But why? Why does she hate them so much? I know you were really hurt in the accident but mother hated August and his parents long before the accident. What did they ever do to her?"

Zelena sighed and stared at her little sister wondering if she could handle the truth.

"You can't talk to mother or anyone else about this." Zelena stared into her sister's eyes trying gauge whether she could be trusted with this secret.

Regina nodded vigorously, "I won't tell. I promise."

"Our families history goes back much further than August and I's ill-fated relationship. Mother and Mary-Margaret were once best friends. Their father's worked together at the mill and August's grandmother, Eva, treated mother like her own daughter. Then mother trusted Mary-Margaret with a secret." Zelena paused to gather herself, this was especially difficult for her to talk about.

"What was the secret? Who did she tell? Why did she tell?" Regina asked impatiently.

"My father's name was Robert Gold. Mother met him during her junior year of high school. He was older, a freshman in college at the time but they were very much in love. She was only sixteen when she found out she was pregnant with me. She knew her father would never approve of the relationship so she planned to run off with him before anyone found out about the pregnancy. The only person she confided in was Margaret-Mary."

"I don't understand. I thought mother didn't know you father. She said she was assaulted by a man at a party! How do you know these things?" Regina was so confused by this revelation, everything she thought to be true was a lie.

"Mary-Margaret told me of course. That woman still can't keep a secret." Zelena rolled her eyes at the memory of the woman spilling their mother's secret.

"Anyway, she claimed to be worried about mother running off with an older man so she told her parents. They of course told grandfather. The assault story was something grandfather conjured up to cover up mother's dirty little secret"

"So what happened? Where is he? Where is your father?" Regina asked.

"No one knows. Soon after grandfather found out about him he disappeared. He stopped attending classes, abandoned his apartment and never contacted mother again. August and I tried to find him online but there was no trace of him. He hasn't been seen or heard from in almost eighteen years." Zelena wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"According to Mary-Margaret mother was never the same after that. She was devastated and her hatred consumed her. She soon became the cold and bitter women we know today. I'm surprised she decided to keep me, grandfather urged her to place me up for adoption. Fortunately she met Henry. Your father gave her the escape she needed and she never looked back. She's worked really hard to forget her past and I'm the only reminder of that part of her life."

Zelena held her sister tight, "Do you understand now Little One? Why mother will never love me the way she loves you. Why she will never approve of you being with Emma Swan."

In that moment Regina's text alert buzzed. She pulled out her phone and immediately looked up at her sister. It was Emma.

Zelena looked into her sister's eyes hoping she'd gotten something from her story, "Be careful little one."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

To say the ride to the Swan's residence was tense would be a gross understatement. Cora's hands were completely white due to her grip on the wheel and her body was practically vibrating from a combination of rage and dread. Regina tried her best to alleviate some of the tension in the car.

"How was the club mother?"

"It was fine dear," Cora stated tersely, eyes never leaving the road.

Regina tried again, "Did you meet with Mr. Locksley to discuss the trial?"

The tension dissipated from Cora's body almost immediately. "Yes, we reviewed closing arguments. I'm expecting an acquittal on all the criminal charges. We've actually begun to prepare for the inevitable civil suit. I've invited the entire family over for dinner on Sunday as a bit of an early celebration. Robin will be there." Cora smiled expectantly at her daughter.

Regina shuddered slightly, "That's lovely, I didn't think I would see him this weekend."

Regina contemplated briefly on the best way to broach the subject of her mother's history with the Swans. She decided to approach the subject in a roundabout manner.

"You know you don't have to worry about me spending time with Emma. What happened to Zelena and August was terrible but you can't judge an entire family based on one member's behavior. Emma is kind, smart and very responsible. I'm perfectly safe with her. I think you'd actually like her if you got to know her."

Cora was silent for a long moment, "It's not just about that boy and what he did to your sister. That entire family is careless, they have no regard for the way their actions impact others. I don't want you to be hurt the way I…the way Zelena was."

"How can you say that? You barely know them. August didn't mean to hurt Zelena, it was an accident. You know that. I don't understand how one mistake could cause you to judge the entire family so harshly!"

Cora slammed on the breaks and glared over at her daughter seething, "How dare you question me? You know nothing! That family has hurt me more than you could ever fathom!"

Regina recoiled immediately, "I'm so sorry mother. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to understand why you feel the way you do."

"It's none of your concern. This discussion is over." With that Cora removed her foot from the brake and resumed the journey to the Swan residence.

"Yes mother," Regina replied meekly.

Regina decided to drop that subject for now. "Will Zelena be joining us for dinner with the Locksleys?"

"Of course she will."

Regina sighed with relief. "Does that mean her punishment is over? You aren't angry with her anymore?"

"Her punishment will be over when I've decided she's learned her lesson. It's of no concern to you. What's gotten into you? You've been exceptionally defiant this morning." Cora threw her daughter a warning glance.

"I'm just so worried about her mother. She thinks you hate her. She's hurting, can't you see that?"

Cora sighed, "I could never hate her. I didn't really know what love was until she was born."

"You're sister and I are actually a lot alike. I can see that her choices are leading her down a very dangerous path and I don't want her to make the same mistakes I've made. It know at times it seems like I'm being harsh but I truly do want what's best for her."

"Are you still angry with her for dating August? I think she was happy then mother. He made her happy" Regina looked down at her wringing hands afraid to face her mother.

Cora shuddered at the thought, "The things that make us happy aren't always the best for us dear. Your sister loved him and he almost killed her. I warned her to stay away from that family and she didn't. Look what happened…I almost lost her!"

Regina and Cora both held back tears. The memory of almost losing Zelena was painful for both of them. "I know. I almost lost her too."

"I also know she wants nothing more than to make you proud. If you just give her a chance I think she'll surprise you."

* * *

"No way! I'm not leaving you here with these people Regina." Cora says as the Mercedes comes to a stop in front of the Swan residence.

"It's fine mother. Besides, I don't have a choice Emma is my lab partner and we've got to work on this project together."

"Honey these people are dangerous. That boy practically killed your sister!"

"Her father is the sheriff, they can hardly be considered dangerous! Emma had nothing to do with what happened to Zelena. You've got nothing to worry about. I'll call you in a few hours when I'm done." She grabbed her backpack and exited the vehicle before her mother could argue.

"Hey Kid," Emma swung the door open as Regina was walking down the path.

"Regina."

"What?"

"My name is Regina. Stop calling me 'kid', you're only a few years older than me."

"Whatever ki..." her words halted with Regina's glare.

Regina walked into the modest home waving her mother off as she entered.

"I made us grilled cheese and fries for lunch"

"Mother doesn't like me to have greasy foods."

"Do you do everything your mother tells you?"

"Usually yes."

Emma smirked, "Come on, live life on the wild side for once."

After lunch, Regina primly wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin stopping when she noticed Emma staring.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're adorable is all."

Regina rolled her eyes and began to clear the table.

"Leave it. My mom will take care of it. Let's go up to my room, my laptop is much faster than the computer in the family room."

After several hours of reviewing potential project ideas Emma got up from the desk and collapsed unto her full sized bed in frustration. Emma watched as Regina continued to research the effects of amelogenin on calcium phosphate crystal morphology. The sheer joy on the girl's face was mesmerizing. Emma watched as Regina's honey colored eyes scanned over multiple sites taking in as much information as possible.

"I think this is it Emma. I think we've found a topic for our project."

"Great. Now let's take a break."

Regine turned in her chair and glared at Emma. "We hardly have time to take a break Emma. We need to come up with a list of supplies, we have an objective and hypothesis to write…" Regina quieted as Emma closed her eyes and began snoring loudly.

"Very funny Miss Swan. If you aren't going to take this seriously I can head home."

Emma rolled her eyes at the uptight girl. "Relax kid. You came over here so we could find a topic for our project and we've done that. I say we deserve a break."

"I suppose." Regina said glancing around the room nervously. "What would you like to do now?"

"Come here." Emma said patting the space next to her. "Sit with me. Let's get to know each other a little better."

Regina's eyes widened, "Okay."

Regina sat primly on the edge of the bed. "What would you like to know?"

"How'd you end up with Robin," Emma asked point blank.

"Mother introduced us at the club's summer gala. She thinks he's a good match."

Emma rolled her eyes, "What do you think?"

"I'm not opposed to it. I'm sure I will learn to love him. Mother says he's from a good family and…"

Emma jumped from the bed startling Regina, "A good family! They're a bunch of thieves. His father's company practically bankrupted my father's pension plan. There's almost nothing left! How could she think they're a good family? How could she think he's right for you? You deserve so much better. He's a pig!"

"Emma, you can't blame Robin for his father's shady business dealings!"

Emma sat back down and grabbed Regina's hand, "No it's not just that."

"What is it then?"

Emma braced herself, certain that Regina would lash out at her. "Robin wasn't at the club with his parents last night. He was at Ruby's party."

Regina smiled at her, "Oh is that it? He probably made up the club thing because he knew I wouldn't be allowed to attend the party. He didn't want me to feel left out is all."

"That's not all. I walked in on him and Marian, they were having sex. Well actually she was…"

Regina snatched her hand from Emma's grip, "What?"

"Oh no here it comes." Emma thought to herself.

"This is all my fault! He's been pressuring me for sex but I'm just not ready… oh God Mother is going to be so upset with me! What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? What do I do?" Tears were streaming down the girls face and she seemed genuinely terrified at the thought of losing him and disappointing her mother.

Emma stared at her slack jawed for moment. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

She quickly regained her composure and embraced the girl. "No, don't cry Regina. This is not your fault! If he cared for you then he would respect your decision and he certainly wouldn't screw around with other girls. I'm sure your mother will understand. Everything will be fine."

Regina sank into Emma's embrace, resting her head on her shoulder as the tears continued to fall.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We'll figure something out. I won't let him hurt you."

"Thank you Emma," Regina let out between sobs.

Emma placed a gentle kiss to the girl's forehead and held her tight determined to let no harm come her way.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my very first story. I really do appreciate it. I've always read fanfiction with the hopes that one day SwanQueen would become cannon. Needless to say, JMo's recent announcement has hit me pretty hard. I'm pretty devastated and it's taken a toll on my passion for this story and the fandom as a whole. I have this story mapped out and I do intended to finish it but I think I just need some time to mourn!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Somehow the girls found themselves lying in the center of the bed with Regina nestled in Emma's arms. Silent tears continued to flow in abundance as Emma rubbed comforting circles on Regina's back.

"You must think I'm an idiot."

"No. I could never think that about you. I've met your mother. I absolutely understand not wanting to upset that women!"

"I don't know what to do Emma. I don't want to be with Robin, especially now, but going against my mother's wishes won't end well."

"It's simple, you tell her what happened and that you can't be with Robin. She may be strict but I can't imagine she'd want to see you hurt by that douchebag. If that doesn't work then we go to plan B.

"Plan B?"

"I kick his ass and tell him to stay the hell away from you!"

Regina smiled and planted a soft kiss to Emma's cheek.

Just then the door swung open. "Emma! How many time do I have to tell you to clean up after yourself? I'm not the …oh…hello." Mary Margaret smiled at the girl in her daughter's arms.

Emma and Regina jumped off of the bed. "Mom! How many times do I have to tell you to knock before coming into my room?" Emma stood protectively in front of Regina, unsure of how her mother will react once she realizes who the girl is.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you left a mess in the kitchen. I'm not a maid. You're old enough to clean up after yourself," Snow replied while staring over her daughter's shoulder at Regina who was noticeably avoiding eye contact.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that…we're done here so I'll go take care of that. Then I'll take her home."

"Emma you're grounded. You aren't going anywhere," Mary Margaret continued to stare at the girl, noticing she was flushed and her cheeks were stained with tears. "Are you alright honey?"

"Everything's fine mom…just boy trouble!"

Regina finally gathered herself and stepped out from behind Emma, "I should be going." She started to gather her things and once she was in clear view Mary Margaret gasped.

"Regina?"

Regina blushed and waved shyly still refusing to face her.

Always in protection mode, Emma chimed in "She's my lab partner. We're working on the project I told you about…that's all."

Completely ignoring her daughter Mary Margaret stepped up to Regina caressing her wet cheeks, "You look so much like Cora."

Regina smiled slightly finally making eye contact with the woman but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Mary Margaret could see the sadness in her eyes, a familiar look she often saw on her one time friend, "Are you sure you're okay sweetheart? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I'm fine really. I'll just call my mother and wait outside for here to pick me up." With that Regina tried to remove herself from the woman's embrace but Mary Margaret held her tight.

"Nonsense. I can take you home!"

"No!" Regina shouted, startling both Emma and Mary Margaret.

"I'm sorry…it's just my mother won't like that and she's already upset with me. Please just let me call her and I'll be out of your hair," Regina said pleadingly.

Mary Margaret gave her a sad smile before letting her go, "Of course. I understand. It was really nice to see you Regina."

She turned to Emma, "Clean the kitchen!" and with that she was gone.

Once she was out the door both girls visibly relaxed, "Ugh sorry about that. You sure you okay?"

Regina grabbed the last of her things, "Honestly Emma, I'm fine. I'll see you Monday?"

Emma stepped forward to stroke Regina's cheek. Her internal lie detector was pinging but she decided not to push. She placed a gentle kiss to the girl's forehead, "See you Monday" she sighed and left to do her chores.

* * *

"Ugh", Regina rolled over to check her phone. She groaned, it was almost midnight and she was still wide awake. She couldn't stop thinking of all that had happened this weekend. Something didn't add up about Zelena's father. Why would their mother lie to them? What really happened to him? She also couldn't get the situation with Robin out of her mind. She understood why her mother wanted her to be with him. The Locksley's made her own family look like paupers and being with Robin meant a lifetime of financial security. She didn't love him though and he clearly didn't care about her. Her mother wouldn't understand that though. She could hear her mother's words, "Love is weakness Regina." She wanted to end things but the thought of disobeying her mother sent a cold chill up her spine. The thing at the forefront her mind though was Emma. Her dimpled smile and soft lips, how her green eyes sparkled whenever the light hit them and the way she felt safe in her embrace. Regina felt heat stirring between her legs when her phone dinged. I was a text from Emma.

 **Emma** : _Hey kid u up_

 **Regina** : _Yes_

 **Emma:** _Sorry I know it's late...but I couldn't sleep :(_

 **Regina** : _It's fine dear. I can't sleep either_

 **Emma** : _everything okay…anything I can help with_

 **Regina** : _I'm worried about Zelena and the whole Robin situation_

 **Emma** : _don't worry about the asshole we'll figure that out and Z's a big girl…she can take care of herself._

 **Regina** : _You don't know my mother Emma_

 **Emma** : _Everything's going to be okay kid…I got u!_

 **Emma** : _I'm working the dinner shift at Granny's tomorrow. Why don't we talk about this over milkshakes and fries :)_

 **Regina** : _I wish I could but mother invited the Locksleys over_

 **Emma** : _will he be there_

 **Regina** : _yes_

 **Emma** : _oh_

 **Emma** : _I wish I could be there with u_

 **Regina** : _me too_

 **Regina** : _I have to try to get some sleep now_

 **Emma** : _goodnight kid_

 **Regina** : _goodnight Ms. Swan_

* * *

Cora answered the front door almost immediately after the bell rang.

"Will, Ana. It's so lovely to see you, do come in. Dinner is being served." Cora stepped back to let the family in.

"Robin, how are you young man?"

"I'm doing very well Mrs. Mills. Thank you for having us."

"Anytime. Why don't you go upstairs and let Regina know dinner is ready. She's the second door on the left."

"Absolutely. We'll be right down." With that Robin darted towards the stairs. He found Regina's room almost immediately and entered without knocking.

"Hello beautiful." He'd found Regina sprawled across her bed working on what appeared to be calculus.

"Robin," Regina shouted clutching her chest. "You startled me, what are you doing up here?"

"Your mother sent me to collect you for dinner." Robin gave her a lecherous grin as he began to approach the bed

"I see. Well we should head down." Regina began to slide off the bed just as Robin reached her.

"What's the rush?" Robin asked as he forced himself between her legs and leaned over for a demanding kiss. He pressed his weight against her forcing her to lie back on the bed.

Regina jerked free from the kiss "Robin please. Our parents are waiting," she pleaded attempting to push him off her.

He completely ignored her and bunched her dress up around hips. He was disappointed but not deterred to find she was dry as he began to stroke her center through her panties. Robin grabbed Regina's wrist and held them above her head in order to keep her in place. Just as he began to tug at her panties with his free hand there was knock at the door.

"Regina, Robin. Mother said come down for dinner now," Zelena's voiced boomed through the door.

Robin hesitantly released Regina and rose from the bed, "We'll be right down."

Regina jumped of the bed immediately pulling her dress down and wiping at her tears.

Robin looked at her in disgust, "You're such a child. Pull yourself together before you come down stairs." He left the room not sparing her another glance.

Regina sank to the floor clutching her knees to her chest, trying not to fall apart.

Zelena peeked around the open door to find her sister a huddled mess on the floor.

She ran to her and threw her arms around her immediately, "What's wrong little one? What happened?"

She got no response as Regina continued to sob. "Did he hurt you? Please talk to me Regina!"

Regina lifted her head, "I don't want to go down there. I can't!"

"Of course you can and you will!" Cora's voice startled both girls.

"This is not the time for your teenage antics. Will Locksley is a very important client and you will not ruin this for me. Get up, wash you face and come down to dinner."

"Now!" Cora shouted when neither girl moved.

"Yes mother" They said in unison.

* * *

Dinner went as expected, Cora and Will talked incessantly about their court case with Henry and Ana only adding input occasionally. Regina stayed quiet for the most part, only speaking when spoken too. She struggled to hold down bile as Robin's hand crept up her thigh throughout dinner.

After they finished their dessert the Locksleys rose to gather their coats from the hall. The Mills family followed to say their goodbyes.

As he put on his coat Robin turned Cora, "Mrs. Mills, my family will be spending next weekend at our beach house. Would it be okay if Regina joined us?" Ana knitted her brow in concern while Will looked on proudly, both knowing the boy was seeking alone time with his girlfriend.

"Absolutely. She'd love to. Isn't that right dear?"

"Yes, of course, "Regina replied weakly.

"Great then it's all set!" Robin leaned in under the ruse of hugging Regina goodbye and whispered in her ear. "I'm looking forward to finishing what we started."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the delay. I've lost my passion for this fandom but I hate to leave things unfinished. There will be three or four more chapters. I struggled with this one and I'm not particularly proud of it but I've polished this turd the best I could. Warning things get a little non-con in this chapter. Also there is some Captain Swan loving...sorry.

 **Chapter 7**

Emma dropped her bag by the door and dove into her bed, she was exhausted. Her shift at the diner was busier than usual for a Sunday and the entire time her mind had been elsewhere. All she could think about was Regina and what she must be going through with Robin. Was she safe? Was she happy? Was he touching her and why did she care? Regina seemed determined to make this thing with Robin work and there was nothing she could do about it. Besides she was with Killian and she was happy. Right?

"It's about time you showed up love. I was beginning to worry," Killian whispered from the darkened corner of her room.

Startled, Emma clutched her chest and quickly covered her mouth to silence her scream. "What the hell are you doing here? How'd you get in here?"

"The same way as usual," Killian said tilting his head towards her open window.

Emma rolled her eyes and waited for her heart rate to slow down. "You can't be here right now. I'm grounded."

"That's never stopped us before," Killian smiled devilishly as he leered at Emma's body sprawled out across the bed.

"I've missed you. I haven't seen you since the party and you haven't answered any of my calls or text. If I didn't know better I'd think you were avoiding me." Killian raised a quizzical brow at Emma.

"Of course I'm not avoiding you, I'm just…grounded. My parents were pretty pissed about me drinking at Ruby's party.

"I see. Well what's different this time? You've never let being grounded stop you from doing what you wanted before. I think there is something else keeping you from me." Killian approached the edge of the bed and began to tug at Emma's boots.

"Oh yeah? And what do you think that is?" Emma said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's accusations.

With her boots removed, Killian had begun to crawl up the bed between Emma's parted legs. At her question he stopped and peered at her for a moment.

"I think that something is about 5'2", he said while unbuttoning her jeans. "It has curly brown hair and a terrible attitude", Killian gave Emma a knowing look as he began to tug her jeans and panties down her legs.

"That something is named Regina Mills and I think you've got the hots for her," He said once Emma's lower half was completely bare. Standing at the edge of the bed, he removed his jeans and briefs. "Do you deny it Swan?" He glared at her as he made his way back up the bed.

Emma avoided making eye contact when she responded, "I've already told you she's just…ahhh." Killian entered her roughly and with no warning. Emma couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Thinking of Regina all day had left her aching and Killian was meeting a need.

Killian leaned over Emma and whispered in her ear, "I don't believe you." With that he began to thrust into Emma at punishing pace. Emma began her own upward thrust refusing to let Killian dominate her and use her body for his own pleasure. Emma lost herself in the pleasure. If she couldn't have what she wanted, she would enjoy what she has.

 _Could you be the most beautiful girl in the world? Could you be?_

The ringtone snapped Emma out of it immediately and she sat up on the bed. "Killian stop! I have to answer, it's Regina." Killian ignored her and pushed her back against the mattress pressing his weight against her. "I'm almost there," he grunted as he continued to thrust inside her. Emma struggled beneath him and began to push against his shoulder in a futile effort to get him off her.

The phone continued to ring, _"It's plain to see you're the reason that God made a girl. Oh yes you are."_

Lost in his pleasure Killian never saw Emma's right hook coming. He grabbed his eye and rolled away from her, "What the hell is the matter with you Emma?" Although he was enraged he was careful not to raise his voice in fear of waking her parents. Emma ignored him completely as she scampered off the bed to answer her phone before the called ended.

"Regina! Is everything okay? I've been worried about you all day."

"Emma…it's Zelena," There was a long pause on both ends.

Emma broke the silence, "Okay. Is there something you wanted? Is Regina alright?" The fear and worry were evident in her voice

"It's Regina, Robin was here earlier…and she's scared. She won't talk to me but I know something's wrong…I need your help…please!"

Emma had begun to get dressed as soon as she heard Robin's name, "I'll be there in ten!" She hung up the phone and tugged on her boots.

"You can't be serious! You've ignored me all weekend and now you're running off to be with that little bitch," Killian was seething.

"She needs me," Emma said as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"I need you," he screamed gesturing towards his still hard cock.

Emma paused as she was halfway out of her open window, "I'm sorry Killian. I'll make it up to you I promise but I have to go."

"If you leave we're done!"

"I'm sorry" She couldn't meet his eyes as she climbed from the window.

* * *

Emma reached the Mill's manor in record time, ignoring all traffic laws so she could get to Regina as quickly as possible. She parked her bug down the street to ensure Regina's parents weren't alerted to her presence. She sent a quick text to Regina's phone to inform Zelena she had arrived and was told to meet her at the back door. When she rounded the corner of the Mills mansion she found Zelena pacing in her pajamas.

"Mills"

"Swan"

"So what's going on? Where is Regina?" Emma asked quickly losing patience with their little standoff.

"She's in her room…I thought we'd talk before heading up."

"So talk."

Zelena was silent for a moment trying to choose her words carefully. "I loved your brother and I never meant to hurt him. The accident…it was my fault and I am sorry"

Emma was instantly enraged, "You ruined his life and you're sorry! Look Zelena if you've called me over here for some bullshit apology you can keep it! I'm out of here."

"Emma wait!" Zelena grabbed Emma's arm before she could flee.

"I just need you to listen…I'm sorry for what happened between me and your brother but Regina had nothing to do with it. She's innocent and if this thing between the two of you is just some sick way of getting back at me and my family then it ends now. I need to know if you truly care for her."

Green eyes stared into piercing blue ones, "I think I love her."

"Well alright then." Zelena explained what had occurred at the Mills mansion earlier that day.

"She has been in her room crying since they left and she won't talk to me. That's why I called you. You have to help her." Zelena wiped at the tears that had begun to fall during her recounting of the days of events.

"I'll kill him!"

Zelena smiled sadly, "And I'll help but first we've got to help my sister. Now follow me," she looked Emma up and down "but leave those God awful boots outdoors."

* * *

Zelena knocked lightly on Regina's door before entering, "Little one I have someone here that wants to speak with you." She was met with muffled sobs. Regina's back was to them and she made no effort to respond or move from her position curled up on the bed.

"Hey kid I heard you had a rough day." Emma said while taking in her surroundings. Regina's room was fit for a princess, complete with the canopy bed and pink fluffy carpeting. Zelena closed the door while Emma made her way across the room to face the tiny figure on the bed she assumed was Regina. When they were finally face to face what she saw broke her heart. Regina's eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying. Her angelic face was covered in angry red splotches and damp with tears.

Emma dropped to her knees and reached for her hand, "Oh sweetheart. I'm here now and everything is going to be okay. I promise I won't let Robin or anyone else hurt you."

"Emma?" She whispered as she grasped the blonde's hand. By now Zelena had climbed on the bed and cradled her sister's slender frame, "Yes Little One, I thought she could help us." Regina craned her neck awkwardly to kiss her sister's cheek, "Thank you."

"So what are we going to do about the thief?" Emma asked anxious to take away Regina's pain.

"What can we do? The Locksleys always get what they want...and Robin wants Regina." Defeat was evident in her voice.

"Then she ends it with him! You and I will back her up and make sure he doesn't try anything." Emma pleaded.

"She can't. Mother wants them to be together. We tried to tell her what happened here tonight and she wouldn't listen. She thinks the Locksleys are Regina's best chance to have fortune and power."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? What's wrong with her? She's basically selling her daughter off to a bunch of criminals. What mother would…."

Zelena clamped her hand over Emma's mouth, "Lower your voice you idiot! If she finds you here she'll rip out your heart."

Regina finally spoke up, "Mother doesn't want us to suffer as she has."

"Suffer? Poor Cora Mills stuffed away in the largest mansion on Mifflin Street making everyone around her miserable. Life must be so hard." Emma rolled her eyes, she couldn't understand how these girls could defend their mother's behavior.

"She hasn't always been this way. This isn't the life she wanted. She was good once and your family ruined her life." Regina tightened her grip on Emma's hand willing her to understand.

"Oh my God. Not you too! You're blaming this on my brother?" Emma snatched her hand back and began to back away. "Cora was a monster long before the accident. She hated my family long before Zelena and August started dating. She's tried to ruin us!"

Regina climbed from the bed to gather Emma in her arms. "Look at me Emma!" Looking into the sad honey brown eyes calmed Emma almost immediately. "Our families have a past but I won't let it destroy our future."

"Lena I think we should tell Emma what happened between our parents. She has a right to know as much we do." Regina looked pleadingly at her sister as she led Emma to the bed to take a seat.

"If you think it's best." Zelena shuffled forward to sit on Emma's other side and began to tell her the story of their parent's past.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Your mother has been making everyone's life a living hell for the past eighteen years because my mother told a secret?" Emma looked incredulously between the sisters.

"Essentially yes." Zelena admitted feeling ashamed of her mother's actions. "I think she's upset that your mother got her happy ending and she lost hers."

Emma began to pace the room as her thoughts raced. "She personally saw to it that my grandfather's mill was shut down. She tried to sabotage my father's campaign when he ran for sheriff. If she'd had her way my bother would still be rotting away in jail for that car accident!"

Regina lowered her head in shame thinking this would ruin things between her and Emma. Emma stopped pacing and sank to her knees to look Regina in the eye. "Don't you see kid? We're missing something. There's more to the story and we're going to find out what!"

She rose and began to pace the room again, "Zelena what happened to your father?"

"I don't know. August and I tried to find him but he disappeared without a trace before I was born."

"That's it. We have to find him. We have to bring back her happy ending!"

Regina looked up hopefully, "Do you think it will work?"

"It has to. We''ll call it Opertion Cobra."

 **Author's Note:** Regina's ringtone is "The Most Beautiful Girl in the World" by Prince


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The constant blaring of a car horn pulled Henry Mills from his office and towards the front of his home. Peering through the front window he saw the entitled Locksley boy in his obnoxious yellow Corvette. He marched up to the driver's side window and had to knock to grab Robin's attention as he was texting furiously and not paying attention.

The knock startled Robin and he rolled down his window, "Good morning Mr. Mills. I'm so sorry to disturb you but I can't seem to reach Regina. Would you mind letting her know I'm here?"

"So instead of knocking politely, like a gentleman, you decided to summon my daughter by blaring your horn and destroying the peace in our neighborhood?"

Robin had the decency to look contrite, "I'm sorry sir, I wasn't thinking. We're behind schedule and I know how her mother hates for her to be late to class."

"I see, well there must have been some miscommunication because Regina left with her sister about twenty minutes ago."

Anger flashed across Robin's face but he schooled his features quickly. "Oh, that's right I must have forgotten she was riding with her sister today. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience." With that, Robin rolled up his window and peeled out of the Mills' driveway, on mission to find his wayward girlfriend.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you're suddenly best friends with the Wicked Witch and you want us to help you look after the kid?" Ruby asked incredulously.

"Wicked Witch, how clever you mangy dog." Zelena snorted.

Emma drug her hands over her face in exasperation, "Guys stop. It's…complicated alright. I'm not asking you to do this for Zelena or even for me. It's for Regina."

Emma gave Regina's hand a reassuring squeeze under the table. "She's the only innocent party in all of this and she needs our help. Besides, the Locksleys have screwed all of our families over in some way. Well that ends now. We're on to something big here and we have the potential to end their reign of terror over this town."

Emma's friends stared at her blankly before Mulan spoke, "You think we can bring down the Locksleys by walking Regina to class?"

"It's a start. Mulan, you remember what Robin did to Aurora? He was never punished for it because it was basically her word against his and it never even made it to trial. He's a monster and this is your chance to keep him from hurting another girl."

Emma turned to Ruby who still didn't look convinced. "I need you to cover my shift at the diner on Saturday. I'm going to go with my dad to the station to see if I can dig up any information on Locksley and do a little research on a missing person."

"Whoa what missing …."

Ruby was interrupted by the door to the senior lounge slamming against the wall.

"Regina! What the hell? Why didn't you wait for me to pick you up? Or text me to let me know you'd left?" Robin fumed.

Regina stood, "I'm sorry Robin I should have called…but I won't be ridding with you to school anymore. Actually, I think it's best if we spent some time apart".

Robin stormed across the room before anyone had time to react, "Oh really, is that what you think?" he snarled inches from Regina's face.

Both Emma and Zelena jumped protectively in front of Regina shielding her from his wrath.

"Just walk always Robin. It's over. You heard her, she doesn't want to be with you anymore."

Robin didn't even register Emma's words. He looked past both girls, glaring directly at Regina, "This isn't over Regina. You're mine! You belong to me and no one is going to stop me from getting what I want."

The ringing of the school bell pulled everyone from the tense situation. Robin smiled coldly at the group and walked away.

"We're in!" Both Ruby and Mulan chimed in as he walked away.

From across the lounge Killian watched as the girls began to pack their things and finalize their plans for Operation Cobra. None of them noticed when Killian followed Robin out.

* * *

"Emma wait up please!" Killian shouted after Emma as she exited their chemistry class with Regina.

"Look Killian I know we need to talk but now isn't a good time. I need to drop Regina off and I can't be late to history." Both girls turned to walk away.

"It's not about that. I saw what happened in the lounge this morning and I want in. You girls aren't going to bring Robin down by yourselves. You need someone on the inside, someone he trusts."

"What are you offering?"

"Robin's a talker. He always brags about his conquests and schemes. The guy thinks he's untouchable. I can keep you guys up to date on his plans so you're always one step ahead of him. I can also help babysit."

"I don't need a babysitter you Neanderthal. Emma lets go we're going to be late", Regina huffed.

Killian held up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry. I just want to help keep you safe. I know what he's capable of and you're in over your heads without me. For whatever reason Emma seems to really care about you and I care about Emma." Killian looked longingly at Emma. "Please just let me help. Let me fix this…fix us."

Regina felt a pang of jealously at his words. She looked to Emma but she couldn't read her facial expression. Emma didn't speak of her relationship often so Regina wasn't aware they were having problems.

Emma finally nodded, "Okay. Keep an eye on Robin. It's probably not a good idea for you to spend too much time with Regina he may get suspicious."

"Got it. I'll text you later." He pulled her in for a kiss before sauntering away.

Regina looked away, disgusted by the sight.

The warning bell rang and the girls headed off. "Can we trust him?"

"I hope so."


End file.
